convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor
Thor 'is a recurring character from 'A Certain Magical Index. He made his series debut in Civil War. Canon Thor is a recurring character in A Certain Magical Index, particularly within the first half of the New Testament ''saga in which Othinus acts as the primary antagonist. Thor is a very powerful magician, even before he had been recruited into GREMLIN by Othinus, and had become bored ever since reaching what amounted to invulnerability with his great power. When recruited by Othinus, he was enticed by the prospect of having his desire of meeting new, powerful foes granted by Othinus once she'd become a full Magic God. However, because his motivations are more steered toward serving himself, his wishes and actions have occasionally clashed against GREMLIN's, causing small tension between himself and the other members of the organization. Pre-Convergence After the events of ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon ''which ended with Othinus becoming aware of the greater multiverse and gathering her GREMLIN forces, Thor and the other members were joined with the Revanchist through unknown means. During an unknown period of time, presumably shortly after ''The War of the Universe, the Revanchist had kidnapped Coalition member Leia Rolando, and from there, Thor took her place, disguising himself as her with his powers and infiltrating the Coalition, leaking information from there to the Revanchist alongside Revolver Ocelot. Plot Involvement Civil War Thor spends the vast majority of the event disguised as Leia Rolando, remaining in-character as to not disrupt the proceedings of the summit. As Leia, Thor sided with Ritsuko Akagi, believing that Ilona and her destructive power ought to be detained, though more than likely he believed that scenario would make Ilona easier to capture for the Revanchist and study for their own ends. In the final debate of the event, he begins breaking character a little as he begins badmouthing the multiversal organizations, undermining them and the argumentative situation. Shortly after, he is forced to break out of his disguise when suspicion of a possible traitor within the organization begins settling in, though the paranoia did not stem from his or Ocelot's hands, but rather the sudden appearance of Zaheer and Solas, inadvertently interfering with his plans. With his deception brought to light, Thor and Ocelot are forced to flee the Coalition HQ, but not before wreaking havoc to ensure their escape. Thor even engages in a brief fight with some of those present at the summit, but still manages to make his escape all the same. In the aftermath, he exchanges a small dialogue with Ocelot concerning the nature of morality, along with what their next course of action. Right Hand of the Magic God Thor briefly appears in the fourth chapter, once again making use of his disguise ability. This time, he is disguised as Lessar, a girl whom Touma Kamijou and Leivinia Birdway are familiar with. As Lessar, he acts playfully with Touma and Giorno Giovanna, before helping them search for Giorno's Arrow that was lost during the third chapter. When they do eventually find it, Thor makes sure to be the first to get his hands on it, immediately arousing the suspicion of everyone around. Seeing no point in further keeping up the disguise, Thor undoes his disguise and immediately engages in a fight with the group. The fight in of itself is a diversion, allowing Othinus to make her way to Thor so he can give her the Arrow. After this happens, the fight ends as the group is forced to chase her in order to prevent her from attaining the power of a full Magic God, with Thor freely letting them go. Character Relationships * Othinus - A major character from A Certain Magical Index who first appears in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. A member of Othinus's GREMLIN organization even before they had joined with the Revanchist, Thor answered to Othinus and followed her, though their association had always been a bit loose compared to others' loyalty. As of the end of Right Hand of the Magic God, Thor harbors a hatred toward Othinus, feeling betrayed by her defection. * Marian Slingeneyer - Another character from A Certain Magical Index ''who debuted in ''A Certain Bizarre Adventure. Marian and Thor share an uneasy relationship, despite their shared affiliation with Othinus, and have internally butted heads in canon before, owed to Marian's loyalty to Othinus and Thor's more unpredictable personality akin to a loose cannon. * Revolver Ocelot - A major character from 'Metal Gear '''who debuted in ''The Torch. The two of them had worked alongside each other as Coalition spies for an undisclosed amount of time, before being revealed during the Coalition Civil War, with Ocelot acting as a triple agent working between the Coalition and United Nations, while Thor disguised himself as Leia Rolando. Personally, Ocelot seems to dislike Thor to a degree, but is still willing to work with him regardless, as their mission together could be considered somewhat long-term. Trivia * Thor's power to magically disguise himself (but only as a female) is derived from a mythological story in which Thor's hammer is stolen from under his nose, prompting him to disguise as a woman to lure out the thief. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Raildex characters Category:Civil War Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:G.O.R.E. Category:Dead or Lie